


不甜

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	不甜

“陈立农，陈立农，陈立农！”  
林彦俊亲亲拍着陈立农的脸，本来就粉嫩的脸颊被酒气又熏红几分。  
嘴唇半开半闭，陈立农不自知他此刻有多么诱人，挪动着身体蹭上林彦俊手臂。  
“阿俊，我想要。”  
嘶，真是要命。林彦俊倒吸一口冷气。浑身燥热起来。  
“陈立农，你看着我，我是林彦俊。”凭着定力压下脑子里的黄色废料，林彦俊轻轻晃动陈立农的身体。  
“小橘哥哥。”带着几分撒娇的音调，陈立农的唇在林彦俊身上毫无章法地游走。  
手压上林彦俊胯下，“小橘哥哥给我。”  
陈立农撅起嘴说着荤话。

“艹”林彦俊不由爆了句粗口。伸手抓住陈立农在自己身上点火的小手，引导着解下衣服。  
“农农，我爱你，我爱你。”  
林彦俊趴在陈立农耳边喘着粗气。  
修长的指节试探地刺入小孩后穴。  
紧致的诱人。  
林彦俊用另一只手安抚性地轻拍陈立农后背，把小孩往怀里固定下来。  
“农农别怕，小橘哥哥轻点。”  
林彦俊果然做到了，像是对待一个瓷娃娃。  
小穴吃下三四根手指，肠壁开始有规律的收缩，分泌出大股黏液，打湿了林彦俊的指节。

抽出手指，林彦俊把陈立农调换一个方向。  
大的惊人的柱体抵在小穴。  
“农农别怕。”感受到了小孩的战栗，林彦俊俯下身轻轻说。  
随即，不容拒绝的将自己埋进陈立农身体里。

小穴适应的很快，很快熟悉了他的主人。  
林彦俊是个优秀的学生，找到陈立农的敏感点后，一下下有节奏的撞击。

陈立农被爽的卷起脚趾。  
白脂玉样的脚趾蜷曲起来微微颤抖，像落水后得到救助的人。  
“小橘哥哥。”  
“欸，哥哥在。”

“小橘哥哥，我爱你。”  
陈立农攀上林彦俊肩头。


End file.
